Shattered Night
by Innocence is Beautiful
Summary: Isabella Swan to Bella Cullen back to Isabella Swan? Why? Is it possible? Was it a choice Edward made? Can they live apart? What could have possibly happened? Why does that vampire girl have on Bella's ring? What will human Bella do to get it back? Read!
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Night

Chapter one

What Else Could I Have Done?

He looked at her tear soaked face and turned away this was not the girl he knew. She was a criminal, a villain. She stolen, snuck things behind his back, and she

even lied (as impossible as it sounds) to his face. He couldn't trust her again reluctantly he faced her again. All her feature were twisted into hurt, pain. But her

eyes were devastating as he stared into them. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with torture. Her lips trembled as if she was about to speak, he waited patiently but she said nothing. She only stared at him. His eyes were blank, expressionless. A sob escaped her throat and broke the silence in the small room.

"Please say something," she whispered.

He only continued to stared at her

"What can I say to change any of this?" he spoke. Another sob was heard as she put her hands to her ears and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry. It wasn't meant to end this way," she said her head down in shame, her hands trembling. He stood frozen as if time itself has stopped. There was a painful silence until he spoke

"Why did you do it?" he asked his voiced cold but she heard the curiosity that leaked out. She stood up surprising both of them because she had no intentions of getting up. She walked over to him and stared into his solid golden eyes.

"Is it not obvious? Did you think I was lying when I told you I would do everything to get us back? I did it for you. I did it for us. Is that so hard to believe?

"I loved you and I still do. Do you no longer feel love and interest for me?" her hands reached for his face, she wanted to feel his cold face and her lips to touch his rock hard ones. He grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"You and I both know that you didn't do any of this for us. I didn't promise to keep you human so you can live your last few weeks reckless. I only did so you can have all the human experiences it seems you don't want to do that but I'm not going to change you, Bella,"

"Besides you know I love you and I always will. You're all I have to live for," he said as he put her hands to her side and said again "Bella I'm not going to change

you." More tears streaked down her faced as she thought "This wasn't supposed to happen he was supposed to believe me. I did this for him but he doesn't believe me how could he not. Did he really think I pretended to love him so I could be immortal? My whole life revolved around, Edward."

He looked at her waiting patiently for her reaction. She became angry at her, at him, and at the volturi. Was this some masochistic joke to them?

"Damnit Edward! What can I do to make you believe me? You can't read my mind, and I can't read yours. You also know I'm a terrible liar. What else can I do?" she

yelled pounding her fist against his chest knowing it did no good for. Surprisingly a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes appeared on his face as he slowly raised

her chin up to face him "There's nothing we can do, love. We were together for all the wrong reasons. Now all I can do is fix it." She pulled away from his grip, his hand stayed there for a moment then he dropped his hand to his side, his smile gone as well.

"Don't call me love. It's an insult to me now. How are you going to fix this, Edward? There is nothing to fix," She spat, "Faith brought us together. So are you going

to ignore her and leave? Remember, what happened last time when you left?" He winced at the memory but she continued "Neither of us could stand it. What makes you think we can stand it now that we're even closer," she insisted holding up her left hand flashing of the ring he gave her a month or so ago.

"If you don't believe in us, then why should I? Edward you can have your love back and you can keep your immortality. I don't care," she said as she slipped of the

ring and the diamond heart on her bracelet. She let them both roll to the ground then said "I am now and always be Isabella Swan," tears streamed down her

cheek as she turned around and ran out the office. He heard her run down the stairs and out the door but he didn't follow. He was glued to the floor as he stared

at the two items that he gave to her to confess his love. There they were but she was not here to give them any meaning. He sat down in the office chair and placed his hand in his face remembering every moment they had together.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months ago

Alice tinkling laugh filled the Volvo, "Bella why are you so tense." Bella shrugged. How could she tell Alice that a mysterious figure had been stalking her? Especially, when she didn't want Edward to hear about it. Sometimes that whole mind reading thing could be a real turn off. She couldn't tell her friends her secrets or worries without Edward knowing about it.

"I was just thinking about my friends. They're all going to different colleges next year and I will be at Dartmouth with Edward."

"And you're disappointed?" She shook her head.

"No not really. But would I be going to Dartmouth if…" If Edward didn't wave his money around to everyone that passes by.

"If?" Bella shrugged, "Just let me think," she said quietly. Alice didn't ask anymore questions. Bella stared out the window into the rainy city known as Forks. Everything here started out so wrong but ended so right but now she was having second thoughts. The ring on her left hand felt heavier than usual. 'What the hell was happening to my marriage?' Her phone vibrated in her back pocket causing her to jump. Alice giggled awarding her a glare from Bella. Bella put the phone to her ear, "Hello?" The voice chuckled and Bella lit up smiling ear from ear.

"Edward?"

"The one and only. Listen um, we're coming back from hunting and I want you to meet me around back around seven, alright?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Love you," he said softly

"Likewise," he chuckled.

"Would it kill you to just say 'love you too'?"

"Of course not!" Then she hung up and laughed.

"Bella I think the whole family owes you," Alice said.

"Whoa why do you say that?" Alice smiled.

"Edward is a lot happier now. Before he was just alive and now he's living. All thanks to you." Bella Sighed.

"That's not true if someone owes someone. I owe you guys. I have been nothing but trouble. Everywhere I went disaster followed. Yet the Cullen's still welcomed me with open arms. You guys saved my life dozen of times and I don't know how I could repay any of you," she admitted playing with her fingers. Alice smiled. She took her hand off the steering wheel and placed it on top of Bella's.

"You already did." Bella smiled back. That was her sister-in-law, her best friend, and most importantly her family. She wanted to thank Alice so much for bringing her a gift no one else could but knew Alice would frown upon it.

"Now about that outfit, Bella?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"I knew this conversation had a reason." Alice laughed, "Well you're my sister-in-law now so I should be able to help you shop."

"No Alice! We're just visiting Charlie then straight back home," Alice pouted, "Oh no, that doesn't work on me anymore. On my wedding it did but not this time."

"Please Bells. It's fun to dress you cause unlike me and Rosalie not everything looks good on you."

"Oh thanks for the compliment," she said sarcastically, "And my answer is still no. I am not your life size dress up doll!" Alice giggled but pouted again.

"Of course not. But I thought you loved me enough that you would.."

"Stop right there! Alice Cullen I cannot believe you're trying to guilt me!" Alice laughed.

"Gotta do whatever it takes. That's life for ya." Bella sighed, "Question! Do you win this argument in the next five minutes?" Alice shook her head, "Actually I was suppose to win seven seconds ago. So we're running a bit late. So anything else you want to say?" Bella rolled her eyes, "Like I have a choice." Alice laughed, "You always have a choice. Some just isn't in your control though." Alice couldn't even dream about how right she was.

--

Short chap! I know but its better then nothing. Um so please enjoy.


End file.
